Facing Our Destiny
Facing Our Destiny is the eleventh and final mission of Torn. This mission sees the player finally infiltrate the First Sons base of operations, and steal their prized possession. Plot The mission begins when X27 gets a call from Secondary Headmaster of the X.I.A. Agency, Claudia Ryker. Ryker informs X27 that the reason that his call with The Headmaster got cut off is because at that time, a few First Sons posed as X.I.A. Agents, walked right in and shot him, killing him. X27 is devastated that The Headmaster, the man who trained him, is dead. During this conversation with Ryker, a bit of backstory is revealed to the player. Eventually, Ryker tells X27 that the Key he obtained in the mission How Original was a computer key, which, when uploaded to the X.I.A. Mainframe, revealed that the First Sons' base of operations is the catacombs underneath St. Chris Cemetery. Ryker also reveals that the First Sons set up their base of operations underneath the cemetery because for some reason, every ten years, the graves in the cemetery release Auraxideno, the chemical used to power the Finite Stones. Knowing this information, X27 realizes that he must enter the catacombs and defeat the First Sons, and get the second Finite Stone. The player must do this, first heading to the cemetery and defeating the enemies there, while activating three hidden levers to unlock a secret entrance to access the catacombs underground. The player must now navigate through the catacombs, defeating any enemies they encounter. Eventually, they will reach a large room with four rooms; each of these four rooms contains a challenge, and at the end of each room is a lever that the player must activate. Thus, the player must get to the end of all four rooms, which contain a maze, a parkour challenge, a lava challenge similar to Blind Lava, and another pressure plate maze challenge. Once the player gets all four levers, they will be able to access another large room even further underground; it is in this room where the player must defeat Oblivion, leader of the First Sons and the final boss battle. Once Oblivion is defeated, the player will earn the Living in Oblivion Achievement, and can obtain the second Finite Stone. The player must escape the Catacombs, bring the Finite Stone to the Examine Room in The Hub, and a final cutscene will trigger, and the map will be completed! The player will also earn the It's All Solved Achievement. Objectives *Head to the Cemetery *Navigate through the Catacombs *Defeat Oblivion *Escape the Catacombs *Bring the Finite Stone to the Examine Room in The Hub Gallery Cemetery rain.png|St. Chris Cemetery Catacombs 1.png|Inside the Catacombs Catacombs 2.png Catacombs 3.png Catacombs 4.png Catacombs 5.png Catacombs 6.png|The pressure plate maze room Catacombs 7.png|The room at the end Catacombs 8.png|The lava challenge room, similar to Blind Lava Catacombs 9.png|The room at the end of the lava challenge Catacombs 10.png|The maze room Catacombs 11.png|The first question in the maze challenge Catacombs 12.png|The second question in the maze challenge Catacombs 13.png|The room at the end of the maze Catacombs 14.png|The moving parkour room Catacombs 15.png|The room at the end of the parkour challenge Catacombs 16.png|The room where the Oblivion boss battle takes place Catacombs 17.png Catacombs 18.png|The final room of the catacombs Catacombs 19.png|The player must use Teleport Pearls to escape Trivia *This mission features the only appearance of Teleport Pearls. *This mission is the final mission of Torn, and as such, is one of the longest and most challenging missions. However, when the player completes it, it is satisfying and rewarding. *This mission features the only appearance of Claudia Ryker. *This mission is the only mission where the player does not talk to The Headmaster, as he died in the previous mission. *Chris6d has revealed that Facing Our Destiny and Jailed are his favorite missions. Category:Missions in Torn